1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to apparatus and methods for determining tissue characteristics within a body of a patient.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is known to irradiate a target tissue with electromagnetic radiation and to detect returned electromagnetic radiation to determine characteristics of the target tissue. In known methods, the amplitudes and wavelengths of the returned radiation are analyzed to determine characteristics of the target tissue. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,417 to Kittrell et al. discloses a method for diagnosing the type of tissue within an artery, wherein a catheter is inserted into an artery and excitation light at particular wavelengths is used to illuminate the interior wall of the artery. Material or tissue within the artery wall emits fluorescent radiation in response to the excitation light. A detector detects the fluorescent radiation and analyzes the amplitudes and wavelengths of the emitted fluorescent radiation to determine whether the illuminated portion of the artery wall is normal, or covered with plaque. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,417 are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,516 to Alfano et al. discloses a method for detecting cancerous tissue, wherein a tissue sample is illuminated with excitation light at a first wavelength, and fluorescent radiation emitted in response to the excitation light is detected. The wavelength and amplitude of the emitted fluorescent radiation are then examined to determine whether the tissue sample is cancerous or normal. Normal tissue will typically have amplitude peaks at certain known wavelengths, whereas cancerous tissue will have amplitude peaks at different wavelengths. Alternatively the spectral amplitude of normal tissue will differ from cancerous tissue at the same wavelength. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,516 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Still other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,496 to Alfano et al., disclose methods for determining characteristics of biological materials, wherein a target tissue is illuminated with light, and backscattered or reflected light is analyzed to determine the tissue characteristics. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,496 are hereby incorporated by reference.
These methods rely on the information from steady state emissions to perform a diagnostic measurement. It is known that the accuracy of measurements made by these methods is limited by practical issues such as variation in lamp intensity and changes in fluorophore concentration. It is desirable to measure an intrinsic physical property to eliminate errors that can be caused by practical problems, to thereby make an absolute measurement with greater accuracy. One intrinsic physical property is the fluorescence lifetime or decay time of fluorophores being interrogated, the same fluorophores that serve as indicators of disease in tissue.
It is known to look at the decay time of fluorescent emissions to determine the type or condition of an illuminated tissue.
To date, apparatus for detection of the lifetime of fluorescent emissions have concentrated on directly measuring the lifetime of the fluorescent emissions. Typically, a very short burst of excitation light is directed at a target tissue, and fluorescent emissions from the target tissue are then sensed with a detector. The amplitude of the fluorescent emissions are recorded, over time, as the fluorescent emissions decay. The fluorescent emissions may be sensed at specific wavelengths, or over a range of wavelengths. The amplitude decay profile, as a function of time, is then examined to determine a property or condition of the target tissue.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,100 to Kittrell et al. discloses a method of determining tissue characteristics that includes illuminating a target tissue with a short pulse of excitation radiation at a particular wavelength, and detecting fluorescent radiation emitted by the target tissue in response to the excitation radiation. In this method, the amplitude of the emitted radiation is recorded, over time, as the emission decays. The amplitude profile is then used to determine characteristics of the target tissue. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,767 to Alfano et al. also discloses a method of determining whether a tissue sample includes cancerous cells, wherein the amplitude decay profile of fluorescent emissions are examined. The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,100 and 5,467,767 are hereby incorporated by reference.
Unfortunately, these methods require expensive components that are capable of generating extremely short bursts of excitation light, and that are capable of recording the relatively faint fluorescent emissions that occur over time. The high cost of these components has prevented these techniques from being used in typical clinical settings. Other U.S. patents have explained that the decay time of fluorescent emissions can be indirectly measured utilizing phase shift or polar anisotropy measurements. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,847 to Lakowicz et al. discloses a method for determining the presence or concentration of various substances using a phase shift method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,864 to Zuckerman discloses a method for measuring the concentration of oxygen in blood utilizing a polar anisotropy measurement technique. Each of these methods indirectly measure the lifetime of fluorescent emissions generated in response to excitation radiation. The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,847 and 5,515,864 are hereby incorporated by reference.